


Beautiful sunrise

by Wrappedbubble



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrappedbubble/pseuds/Wrappedbubble
Summary: I challenged myself this morning.  Ten minutes to write a chapter 6 end drabble.   Never have I ever had more respect and regard for a character than i do for Arthur Morgan.





	Beautiful sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to writing fanfic. I have certainly never written a drabble before. But my word that scene caught me up between it's teeth and shook me. I cried. I knew it would happen but I wasn't ready to let Arthur go. So I'm writing almost anything in any style that comes into my head. 
> 
> Please leave comments to help me know what I'm doing that you like or what could be better. 
> 
> X

After all them years. Faith can bend to impossible degrees but, it turns out, it breaks eventually. The ties between them snap. The only altar he ever worshipped at lost its way, lost its mind. At his last sunrise he knows what mattered most was safe. John, Abigail, Jack. Sadie run far and fast. Charles helping those as need it the most. His horse unaware now of the turmoil around her. Micah was the fault line that tore them apart. Dutch the earthquake that shook them to the ground. The price of faith paid, peace attained. Sun risen. Sun set.


End file.
